


Enjoy the Silence

by walking_travesty



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Promise, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, artist laurent, can't write anything w/o angst, damen is hopeless, havent decided yet - Freeform, laurent is a barista, nicaise and jord show up later, past Damen/Jokaste - Freeform, smut in later chapters, you know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: A modern AU.Damen and Nikandros move to a small town outside of Portland, Oregon. Damen thinks that this is just what he needs to start fresh. They start to frequent a tiny coffee shop down the street from their apartment and this is where Damen meets the barista with the sour attitude and face of an angel. How was Damen ever suppose to resist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cataclyxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclyxm/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE!!!!  
> It's your birthday and I wanted to do something nice and I have no money, so I decided to make this fic for you! It's more self-indulgent than not, but I hope you enjoy this because I love you and I want you to have nice things!!! <33 
> 
> Everyone else: Enjoy? 
> 
> Title is from the Depeche Mode song of the same name.

“I think we’re done,” Damen huffs, a proud smile forming on his lips. Nikandros puffs out a laugh, getting up from the ground.

“It’ll most likely fall apart in a month, but at least you have a dresser now,” Nik laughs, patting Damen on the shoulder. The two had spent most of the morning building various pieces of furniture for their new apartment. It would’ve been easier to just take everything from their old place and put it into their new, but the move was more or less a spur of the moment idea.

Damen needed a fresh start, plain and simple. He hated LA, he hated the culture, he hated the people. He hated how _fake_ everything was. In his time there, he wasn’t sure whether the people he was meeting liked him because of him or just because of who his brother was.

Kastor was a star in his own right; a musician with a growing fanbase. Damen originally moved with Kastor from their hometown in Upstate New York to Los Angeles for the purpose of helping Kastor reach his goal. At the time, Damen was naive, he would’ve followed his older brother to the end of the world if it meant he would be happy.

But things were different now.

He still remembers that night, every detail coming up at random points in his day. It made him sick to his stomach, his abdomen tightening whenever he thought about her.

“Hey,” Nikandros says softly beside him, his hand coming up to pat Damen on the shoulder. Damen snaps out of his thoughts, giving Nikandros an uneasy smile.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Damen says softly, giving Nikandros a look. Nik knew the hidden meaning of those words, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Forget that bitch, Damen,” Nikandros scoffs, “She didn’t deserve you. She was toxic and you know it.”

The sad part was, Damen did know it. He knew from the very first time he met her. He was so _blind_ to it, he was so in love with her that he didn’t even notice she was breaking his heart in the process of getting to what she wanted: Kastor.

“I still love her, though,” Damen sighs, rubbing at his eyes angrily. He sat down on their newly assembled couch, holding his face in his hands. He had to stop thinking about her, about his brother - he moved away for a reason.

“I can’t change how you feel, but you need to know that she isn’t worth you love. You’re a great guy, Damen. You are one of the best people I’ve ever known and you deserve better,” Nikandros says fiercely, leaning into Damen’s side. Damn laughs dryly, leaning his head on Nikandros’.

“How would I survive without you?” Damen comments after a while, a small smile on his lips. Nikandros snorts, getting up from the couch. He shrugs his broad shoulders, a smirk on his lips.

“You’d probably be lying dead in a ditch somewhere if it wasn’t for me,” Nik laughs, walking into their tiny kitchen. Damen leans back on the couch, a smile on his face.

“That much is true.”

=

 

Once they had a majority of their apartment assembled and unpacked, they decided to go out for coffee. It was early in the afternoon, the Oregon air cool and clean. It was so much more relaxed up here, he felt free to do what he pleased. LA was congested, filthy, and loud; being here felt like being a different universe entirely. They walked a few blocks in a random direction, deciding to explore their new town by foot. They turn a corner and are immediately met with a storefront right out of a magazine. The coffee shop itself was small, the inside barely being able to fit tables from the looks of it. The outside is what drew Damen in the most. There were pots of all different sizes and color schemes scattered around the door, all filled with beautiful flowers of varying species. The makeshift garden was enclosed by a white, rustic fence. The paint was peeling in difference places, but it made the whole place feel worn in and homey. There were various tables outfront, each one having a glass tabletop with intricate flower detailing seemingly painted on to it; Damen loved everything about this place. He looked further up and finally noticed the name of the place - _The Rosewater Cafe_.

“Jesus, who decorated with place, Martha Stewart?” Nik scoffs, raising an eyebrow. Damen turns to his friend, giving him the biggest smile he could muster. Nik sighs, giving him an exasperated look, “You wanna’ stop here?”

Damen nods enthusiastically, grabbing onto Nik’s wrist as he drags him towards the door, “It’s got to be better than _Starbucks_ , right?” Nikandros grumbles but agrees. Damen steps through the garden, taking care not to bump into any of the pots. He opens the door and is immediately met with the smell of rich coffee and sweet vanilla. The inside was much more contained compared to the outside. The lighting was dim, creating an intimate atmosphere. The tables and chairs were a dark, rich wood, the legs of the tables carved to look like tree trunks. There were only a handful of tables, most of them placed next to the windows looking out to the patio. The walls were painted a soft yellow color, adding to the whole relaxed atmosphere. The front counter matched the theme of the entire place, the counter itself dark wood with carved forest detailing running along the bottom. Damen looks up from the counter and his heart stops. The man behind the counter was one of the most beautiful people Damen had ever seen in his life. He had pale blond hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, strands of golden hair lying messily around his ears. He had bangs that swept over his forehead and off to the side in wisps. He had a sharp, angular face; his jawline sharp and his cheekbones even sharper (how that was possible, Damen didn’t know). He had flawless pale skin that made Damen gulp. He was thin, the column of his neck long and elegant. His eyes were an icy blue that sent a shiver down Damen’s spine. His lips were a pale pink color and were plump and brilliant. He was exactly Damen’s type and Damen knew this was the beginning of a slippery slope.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Nikandros mumbles under his breath from behind, seemingly figuring out what was going on in Damen’s head. The barista stops what he’s doing, his hands (that were pale and beautifully slender, but Damen won’t think about it too much) setting down the carton of milk he was holding. He gives them a smile, though Damen notices that it doesn’t reach his eyes, leaning his hands on the counter.

“Welcome to the _Rosewater_ , what can I get for you two today?” He asks, his voice like liquid velvet. Damen is stunned once again, his feet unmoving. The barista’s smile falters for a second, his perfect brows creasing in the center. Nikandros huffs again, pushing past Damen to get to the counter.

“Hi, sorry about my friend here, he just thinks you’re cute,” Nik says in an exasperated tone. The comment brings Damen out of his trance, his heart beating against his chest. The barista flicks a cold look in Damen’s direction, looking unimpressed. He brings his attention to Nikandros again, a smirk on his lips.

“Fascinating, it’s almost like he’s a teenager and not a grown man,” The man comments, giving Damen an amused look, “from the looks of it anyway.”

“Hey!” Damen says suddenly, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. The barista looks shocked for a second, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“And he speaks! Does he always need to be publically humiliated in order to speak?” The barista asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s usually quite forward, actually,” Nikandros states matter-of-factly, looking over to Damen, “but y’know he-”

“Can we please just order something? Please?” Damen says in a small voice, his eyes looking anywhere but at the devastatingly gorgeous barista.

“But this is fun for me!” Nik laughs, putting a hand on Damen’s shoulder. Damen gives him one look and Nikandros sighs, “but if we must order, I’ll take a chai tea latte.” He says, propping his head on his hand. The barista laughs once, writing down the order on a tiny slip of paper. He puts down the paper and looks at Damen, raising an eyebrow in question.

“What about you, loverboy?” The barista asks, smirking when Damen groans pitifully.

“I’ll just take a mocha cappuccino,” Damen says under his breath, his eyes boring into the countertop.

The barista huffs out a quiet laugh, shaking his head as he walks over to the cash register, typing in their orders, “Anything else for you guys?” Nikandros looks at Damen once and smirks.

“Yeah, my friend will probably like to have your numb-”

“Nope! Nothing else,” Damen says suddenly, putting a hand over Nikandros’ mouth. Nik laughs loudly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The man looks at both of them incredulously, shaking his head again.

“Your total’s $8.50,” The barista says, taking Nikandros money when it’s offered to him. Once they get change back, Nikandros drags Damen along until they’re sat at a table in the corner.

“Well, that was pleasant,” Nikandros sighs, tapping his fingers against the tabletop. Damen rolls his eyes, groaning as he puts his head on the table.

“Why must you ruin my life,” Damen mumbles. Nikandros laughs at that, placing a hand on Damen’s broad shoulder.

“Admit it, you love me for it,” Nikandros says through a laugh as he looks out of the window. Damen raises his head, giving Nikandros the evil eye before he chances a look over the counter. The barista is busy making their orders, gaze focused on making the art on top of their drinks. He suddenly looks up, smirking when he catches Damen looking. Damen feels something hot curl in the pit of his stomach at the action. _The start of something dangerous_.

“This is not good,” Damen groans once, placing his chin on his folded hands. Nikandros gives him a sympathetic look, leaning back in his chair.

“It could be,” He suggests, “It could just what you need to-”  
“Don’t, please,” Damen says softly, pouting, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to swap out one blonde for another?” Damen sighs, “Besides, I don’t even think he’s into guys!” Nikandros purses his lips, an amused look in his eye.

“Well for one, I actually like this blond; he’s just what you need to keep your ass in check,” He says casually, looking at his nails, “Plus, the way he was practically drooling over your muscles suggests that he isn’t straight in the slightest bit.” Before Damen can reply, the barista comes to their table.

“One chai tea latte,” He says softly, his voice like music to Damen’s ears, “And one mocha cappuccino.” He puts down their drinks, giving each of them one last look before he turns back to walk towards the counter, his legs long and graceful and Damen was definitely screwed.

“He definitely was not checking me out,” Damen hisses under his breath. Nikandros snorts as he takes a tentative sip of his drink. He looks down at his cup and then at Damen’s and a bright smile forms on his face.

“Even if he wasn’t checking you out, he’s definitely interested in you,” Nikandros says slowly, smirking at Damen.

“And how do you know that?”

“Look at my cup and then look at yours,” Nikandros laughs, folding his hands neatly in front of him. Damen looks over at Nik’s cup and sees a elegant rose formed into the foam on top of his drink. He looks back at his and immediately starts to smile.

“Is that a-”

“Dick? Yeah, probably,” Nikandros laughs, taking another sip of his drink. Damen shakes head, looking over to the counter. The barista is turned to the side but Damen can still see the faint smile on his full lips. “I don’t know about you, but a dick in my cappuccino says there is definite interest.”

Damen raises an eyebrow at Nikandros, laughing as he takes a sip of his drink, “Despite the vulgarity on top, this is the best cappuccino I’ve ever had,” Damen hums while Nikandros agrees.

“But admit it, it’s mostly because of the dick.”

“That’s neither here nor there.”

 

The two of them sit and chat while sipping their drinks, spending their time together how they usually do. The barista is silent while he works, wiping down tables, cleaning up work stations, putting fresh pastries in the display case. At one point, he steps outside to water a few of the plants before stepping back inside with a flourish.

“He’s so beautiful,” Damen says absentmindedly, his drink long forgotten. Nikandros kicks him under the table, shaking his head at his friend.

“You should ask for his number,” Nikandros suggests, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you really think he’d just give it to me without question?” Damen snorts. Nikandros shrugged his shoulders, his head lying on the wall next to the window.

“Well, no. He seems like the ‘hard to get’ type, but I’m sure he’ll eventually humor you.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Nik,” Damen grumbles, taking one last sip of his drink. They eventually decide to leave, Nikandros finally having enough of Damen’s forlorn looks towards the front. Before they step outside the door, Damen realizes he needs one crucial piece of information.

“Excuse me?” He calls, trying to get the barista’s attention. The barista turns from what he was doing, raising a blond eyebrow. “Uh...what’s your name?”

The barista turns fully towards him, his back leaning against a counter. His blue eyes bore into Damen’s, his lips a hard line. He seems to eventually come to a decision, his hands sliding down the front of his apron.

“Laurent.”

“Laurent...is that French?” Damen asks, his heart rabbiting against his chest. Laurent gives him a suspicious look, his slender arms crossing over his chest.

“Yes, it is,” He replies in a clipped tone.

“It’s a lovely name, Laurent,” Damen says, liking the way it feels rolling off his tongue, “Goodbye, Laurent.” Laurent’s brow creases in the center again, his elbows leaning on the counter behind him.

“Goodbye-”

“Damianos. Well, Damen for short,” Damen laughs nervously, his hand combing through his curls. Laurent smiles softly, his eyes lighter than before.

“Goodbye, Damianos.”

 

On the entire walk back to their apartment building, Damen has a smile on his face.

=

 

Damen wakes up the next day feeling better than he had in months. With a smile on his face, he strolls into the kitchen, giving Nikandros a slight nod as he moves past him and goes to make himself a bowl of cereal. Nikandros gives him a once over, setting down his mug of tea as he examines his best friend.

“You’re practically glowing,” Nik snorts under his breath, sipping his tea. Damen shrugs his shoulders, a small, private smile forming on his lips.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Damen says through a mouth full of cereal. Nikandros puffs out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve been in some weird love trance since you got that barista to tell you his name yesterday,” Nikandros scoffs, “I don’t know if I should vomit or congratulate you.” Damen rolls his eyes, setting his bowl down as he leans against the counter.

“His name is Laurent,” Damen says in lieu of an answer, “And he’s exquisite.” NIkandros rolls his eyes, getting up from his seat at their cramped dining table. He slides into place next to Damen, his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Just be careful,” Nikandros says, voice soft. Damen pouts at his best friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re literally the one who said to-”

“I know what I said, I just want you to be careful is all,” Nikandros sighs, looking up at Damen, “I just want you to be happy, dude.” Damen gives Nikandros a small smile.

“I’m getting there, Nik. One day at a time.”

One day at a time.

=

 

Nikandros eventually says his goodbyes, shouting promises of pizza and video games once he got back from work that night. It takes Damen all of ten minutes to realize that he hated being alone. He didn’t work until later that night, so most of his days were free for him to do whatever he pleased.

It was a blessing and a curse.

He loved having ample time to do what he pleased, but it was a sort of hollow feeling once he realized he didn’t have anyone (anymore) to spend that time with. With Nikandros gone, it left Damen no choice but to sit with his thoughts. It was depressing as hell, and after an hour of lying in bed, he decided to go for a run. He hadn’t done much of that in the weeks he’d been in the process of picking up his entire life and starting fresh. Once he was outside, he let his feet do all the thinking. He felt invincible as he raced down the pavements of his new city, the early spring air crisp and with a tinge of coolness. He loved the feeling of the sun beating down on his bare shoulders and of the way his legs seemed to whisk him away like a leaf in the breeze.

It doesn’t take him long before he ends up in a local park, the scenery so much more pleasant than what Damen could ever find in LA. The park was mainly forest, a single dirt trail leading to the unknown. Damen picks up his pace at the realization, his nerves singing with excitement. The excitement is dashed out as quickly as it came as he turns a sharp corner and immediately collides with another body. Damen is pulled out of his thoughts quickly, his arms reaching out to grab the body he so clumsily ran into before they can hit the ground.

“ _Jesus Fucking Christ_ -” The stranger gasps, their thin hands gripping onto Damen’s biceps for dear life. Damen’s heart stops when he realizes he’s heard that voice before.

“Laurent?” Damen huffs out in disbelief, still partly out of breath. Those same icy, blue eyes from yesterday bore into Damen’s. He looks irritated, his jaw tense and his pale cheeks red with surprise. His sharp eyes send daggers at Damen, his body taut like a bow string.

“Of course, it just had to be you,” He huffs under his breath, standing up fully. Even though he was fairly tall, he still had to look up at Damen. Damen gives him a shy smile, releasing his grip on Laurent’s thin waist (he won’t think too much about how nice it felt to have Laurent in his hands).

“I’m sorry I ran into you, I-”

“There are signs for a reason, you know,” Laurent spits,pointing to the neon yellow sign behind Damen’s head. Damen turns and immediately feels guilty because there is definitely a sign, and it definitely says: _CAUTION: SHARP TURN. WATCH FOR PEDESTRIANS_.

“I’m sorry,” Damen says again, his voice small, “I just moved here not too long ago, I’m still getting used to things,” Damen explains, shrugging his shoulders. Laurent seems to consider him for a moment, his eyes cool and unreadable.

“Explains a lot, you don’t seem like you’re from here,” Laurent says out loud, mostly to himself. Damen laughs softly, rubbing a hand down the back of his neck.

“I’m from California, but I was born and raised in Upstate New York.” His stomach curls when those sharp blue eyes gaze back up at him. He tilts his head, giving Damen a steady gaze. His face eventually morphs into something beautifully cruel.

“It’s fascinating how you think I care,” Laurent says in a light voice, his smile sharp. Damen’s heart skips a beat, his breathing stopping altogether. Laurent steps to the side, walking up the trail without another word. Before he completely is around the curve he stops, turning his head.

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” He says simply, his golden banges falling in front of his eyes.

Then, he was gone.

=


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here is another update, enjoy!

“This is by far the funniest thing that has ever happened,” Nikandros teases, taking another bite of pizza. Damen groans from the spot next to him, his controller sitting untouched in his lap. Nikandros had kept his word, walking into the apartment later that night with boxes of pizza and plenty of beer. Damen tried his best to cheer up once Nik came home, but soon enough Nikandros caught onto Damen acting strange. Damen all but collapsed into Nikandros’ lap, whining about what happened earlier. 

“He’s so confusing,” Damen mutters, his head lying in Nikandros’ lap. Nik sighs, taking a sip of his beer. 

“He is a stranger to you, Damianos,” Nik huffs, a small smile forming on his lips when Damen just whines more. 

“He’s like a butterfly with a fucking switchblade, Nik.” 

“Ok, I’ve had enough of this,” NIk laughs, pushing Damen of his lap. He waits until Damen sits up before he places a hand on the back of Damen’s neck, “How about you just ask him out?” 

“I can’t.” 

“And why the hell not?” 

“He hates me!” Damen whines dramatically, putting his face in his hands. Nikandros rolls his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck tenderly. 

“He does not, he doesn’t even know you enough to hate you,” Nikandros tries to reason, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to know someone to hate them,” Damen chides weakly, pouting into his hands. Nik sighs, exasperated as he groans. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Damen,” Nikandros sighs again, concern etched in his features, “What’s gotten into you? You’re never this unsure of yourself. Ever.” Damen shrugs his shoulders limply, pulling his hands away from his face. He leans into Nikandros’ touch, staring into thin air for a few seconds before breaking silence. 

“Ever since...Jokaste...I’ve just been so _fucking_ lost,” Damen says softly, giving Nik a sad smile, “I don’t know what to do, nothing feels right anymore.” He leans back on the couch, his foot tapping on the wooden floors, “It’s just been hard for me to trust my instincts lately.” 

“You can’t let Jokaste get to you like this, Damianos,” Nik says, pulling Damen into his side. Damen goes limply, his face buried into the side of Nikandros’ neck, “I know you’re still hurting and I know that it might not go away for awhile, but we’re far away from that shit now, Damen. We moved for a reason, I want you to heal,” Nik sighs, dragging his fingers through Damen’s curls, “And I think maybe pursuing that barista-” 

“Laurent” 

“will help you heal,” Nikandros finishes, ignoring Damen’s interruption. Damen sighs softly, closing his eyes. Nik did have a point, and his stomach did flutter at the very thought of starting something with Laurent, but could he handle it? Could he handle putting his whole heart into someone else again? If his heart got broken again, who knew what would happen. That thought alone terrified him. 

“I don’t want to use him, though. I-I couldn’t start something with him just to get over-” 

“No one is talking about using anyone, Damianos,” Nik scoffs, pulling his best friend away from him. He gives Damen an incredulous look, “I just think it’s a good idea to focus your attention on someone else. If it works out, great, if it doesn’t, it’ll just be another step in you getting back to normal,” Nikandros shrugs, giving Damen a small smile. 

“I don’t want to get hurt again,” Damen says in a small voice, smaller than anything Nikandros has ever heard before. 

“You’re not going to get hurt. If that little fucker hurts you, I’m gonna’ kick his ass,” Nikandros puffs, clapping Damen on the shoulder. Damen laughs once, a brighter smile forming on his lips. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Damen laughs again, groaning pitifully, “It’s going to be a nightmare to so much as get his number, though,” Nikandros laughs, turning back to his video game. 

“Oh, I know and I’m looking forward to the show.” 

= 

The next day, the two of them return to the cafe, despite, Damen’s protests. They sat at a table near the window, the greyish, pale light coming in from the morning sky casts the entire room in deep shadows. Damen wishes that the shadows could swallow him whole. 

When he said that he’d give Laurent a shot, he didn’t expect to try so soon. 

“He’s not even here, Nik,” Damen says under his breath, his eyes looking over towards the front. The barista at the register had the same piercing blue eyes as Laurent, however everything else was completely different. The boy couldn’t have been more than fourteen, his face still holding the roundness that youth brought. He had pale skin, his cheeks a light shade of rosy pink. He had a head full of tamed chocolate curls with bits of it coming down just above his eyes. He looked unimpressed, one of his thin hands holding up his chin as the leaned against the front counter, waiting for a new customer to come in. 

“Then we’ll come again tomorrow,” Nikandros shrugs, stretching his arms above his head. Damen rolls his eyes, sighing as he leans back in his chair. He gives another glance over towards the front counter again and frowns when he notices the young barista staring straight at him. He had his head tilted slightly to the side, his blue eyes light with curiosity. His mouth was set in a frown which made his whole entire face seem to age before Damen’s eyes. 

Damen was unsettled to say the least. 

The barista looks over Damen once more before he leans away from the counter, yawning into his fist as he makes his way towards a door in the back of the cafe. He reappears a few seconds later, dragging behind him a familiar looking blond. Damen’s heart stops altogether, his mouth dry. Laurent looks put off to say the least, his face contorted in thinly concealed annoyance. The younger barista stops behind the counter, leaning up to whisper in his ear. Laurent’s face goes carefully blank, his eyes wandering around the cafe until they meet with Damen’s. It feels like the stars align once their eyes meet, the air suddenly thick with electricity. Damen gives a weak smile, waving hesitantly. Laurent looks bored, though Damen notices the ever so slight curl of the corner of his mouth. And just as quickly as it came, the electricity dissipates once Laurent looks away, his attention drawn back to the shorter boy. 

Before Damen could talk himself out of it, gets up from his seat and is standing in front of the counter. Simultaneously, intensely blue eyes are pointed in his direction, both holding the same cautious yet curious light. It made Damen fairly unnerved. 

“Fucking Christ, He’s bigger than I thought he’d be,” The younger barista says, his voice light and unbroken and much too sweet sounding to being using such language, “This is the guy, right?” Damen raises an eyebrow in question, looking in Laurent’s direction and smirking when he sees the redness that forms on his cheeks. 

“Goodbye, Nicaise,” Laurent says in lieu of an answer. Nicaise huffs and gives him a pointed glare in return, holding Laurent’s gaze unflinchingly. It was terrifying to see. 

“But-” 

“ _Fuck_ off,” Laurent hisses in a low voice. This just makes the boy roll his eyes, heaving a sigh before he turns his back on them and walks into the back of the cafe. Laurent gives Damen a look of warning his hands pressing against the surface of the counter. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Damen asks in a casual tone, though the smile on his lips betrays him. Laurent rolls his eyes at him and huffs out a humorless laugh. 

“Act like you’ve won.” This puts an even brighter smile on Damen’s face, his heart skipping a literal beat in his chest. 

“Won? I didn’t know I was playing a game in the first place,” Damen chides smugly, leaning against the counter. He leans his chin on his hand, giving Laurent the sweetest smile he could muster, “What have I won, exactly?” Laurent narrows his eyes, the redness in his cheeks spreading to his ears. He eyes Damen for a few moment, his eyes calculating. 

“What do you want?” Laurent says cautiously, his jaw tightening. Damen gets distracted by the muscles in his jaw and how they make his face that more sharp. Damen pretends to think it over for a few seconds before speaking. 

“A date ideally, but your number would be fine for now,” Damen says, his heart beating against his chest. Laurent gives him an unimpressed look, his blue eyes darker in color than before. He crosses his arms over his slender chest, lifting his chin up in a challenge. 

“What if I say no?” Damen shrugs, giving him an easy smile. 

“Then that would be fine, I’d just have to keep coming back here until you like me enough to give me your number,” Damen laughs. Laurent furrows his brow, an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes before disappearing. 

“Why do you want my number?” Laurent asks, his voice crystalline and smooth. 

“Because I think you’re interesting and I want to get to know you,” Damen says, “Also because I think you’re gorgeous and would love to go on a date with you,” he adds as casually as he could. A frown forms on Laurent’s lips and Damen can’t help but follow the movement, his eyes lingering there for a moment too long. Laurent notices this and shifts in his spot, his eyes darting away from Damen’s gaze. 

“You are ridiculous,” Laurent sighs, though Damen can see the faintest of smiles playing on his lips. A warm feeling forms in Damen’s stomach, a dopey smile forming on his face. 

“More like pathetic, but I’ll take ridiculous,” Damen shrugs, “So...is that a yes?” Laurent stares at him again, his head tilting in consideration. Without a word, he pulls out a notepad and pen from the front of his apron and scribbles down something before tearing it out and slipping it across the counter. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Laurent warns mildly, the coldness warming into something similar to shyness. Damen slides the piece of paper into his pocket, winking as he leans away from the counter. 

“I can’t make any promises,” Damen shrugs, positively beaming. Laurent rolls his eyes once, his hand coming up to run through his silky, golden hair. 

“I’m starting to already regret this,” He mutters under his breath, though the smile on his mouth betrays him. He gives Damen one more look before he disappears into the back room. 

=


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me kind of long to update! I made this chapter pretty long to make up for it :-)  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> There is a little bit of texting and just so things are clear:  
> Damen is regular text  
>  **Laurent is bold text**

Later that afternoon

[3:15]: Hey! Its Damen :-) 

[3:15]: Or Damianos 

[3:16]: Whichever u prefer 

**[3:25]: Hi, Damianos.**

[3:27]: I like the way you say it 

**[3:30]: This is a text message.**

[3:31]: I know that !! I meant like when I first said it to you the other day 

**[3:33]: Okay.**

[3:34]: Okay???????? 

**[3:38]: Well I don’t know what you want me to fucking say here.**

**[3:38]: Thanks?**

[3:39]: You are a strange man 

**[3:40]: So are you.**

[3:40]: How am I strange !? 

**[3:42]: You asked me for my phone number.**

[3:43]: And thats strange? 

**[3:45]: Yes. No one has done that before.**

[3:46]: No one? Ever? That’s fucking unbelievable. 

**[3:47]: Believe it or not, I’m not the most approachable.**

**[3:47]: And besides, I do this intentionally. It’s not like I open myself up to people.**

[3:48]: Why not? 

**[3:50]: Based on experience, people tend to want things from you and they won’t stop until they have it. It doesn’t matter how much you give, because they will always want more. I decided a long time ago that I would not allow myself to let people in. I refuse to let anyone else take what little I have left.**

[3:51] But you let me in?

 **[3:58]: In a way, yes.**

**[3:59]: You seem...different.**

**[3:59]: And by nature, I’m curious.**

[4:01]: Curiosity killed the cat 

**[4:02]: And satisfaction brought it back.**

[4:03]: Are you satisfied?

 **[4:05]: Depends. Are you?**

[4:06]: Yes :-) 

[4:07]: And if it means anything, I wont do anything that youre not comfortable with doing. I would never take anything you arent willing to give in the first place. Okay? 

**[4:08]: Okay.**

**[4:10]: Thank you.**

[4:12]: Are you satisfied now? 

**[4:13]: Maybe a little.**

[4:14]: Great !! I’ll take that 

**[4:16]: You are a strange man.**

[4:16]: But you like it though ;-) 

**[4:20]: I’m not going to answer that.**

[4:20]: I’ll take that as a yes. 

**[4:21]: Fuck you.**

[4:23]: Maybe one day :-) 

**[4:26]: I’m done with this conversation.**

= 

The next morning, there is a spring in Damen’s step as he goes jogging. He feels lighter than he has in awhile and no matter how hard he tries not to think about it, he knows it's because of Laurent. It was strange to have a crush on someone after being with one person for so long but Damen couldn't help but feel giddy whenever he thought about Laurent for too long. He had to admit that this was all overwhelming, he didn't expect to like someone again this soon (is 3 months soon? - probably not) and the overbearing thought of is this going to last? played in an endless loop in his mind, but all of that was out shined by the fact that Damen was happy, simply happy. 

Once Damen could feel the pleasant endorphins from his run, he decides to walk to the one place he couldn't get off his mind. 

He walks into the cafe, still mildly out of breath as he searches for the familiar blond haired barista. 

He wasn't there. 

Damen is only slightly disappointed when he notices the same young barista from the other day. He still has the same bored expression on his face, his cheek smushed into the palm of his hand where it's propped up on top of the counter. He locks eyes with Damen, his brows shooting up in surprise. Damen smiles lightly as he walks the short distance from the entrance to the front counter. 

“As if you couldn't get anymore barbaric looking,” He says in disdain, his eyes scanning Damen’s sweat slicked form with dismissive eyes. Damen swallows uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. The young barista’s eyes flick back up to Damen’s as he lifts up his head. Even when standing fully, he still had to crane his delicate neck to look at Damen properly, “I'm surprised Laurent hasn't devoured you yet.” He says with a humorless laugh. Damen’s throat goes dry at the comment, his cheeks stinging with embarrassment. 

“Is Laurent...here?”

Nicaise narrows his eyes, the action nearly identical to a look Laurent gave him at one point, “Depends. What do you want with my uncle?” Damen is taken back by the question, his mind whirring at the word _uncle_.

“I-I just wanted to come by and-” 

“Because if you're trying to fuck him and leave, I can tell you right now that-” 

“What? No!” Damen says in a panicked voice, “I would never do that to him; to anyone.” The boy gives him another suspicious look, his blue eyes like daggers, impaling Damen with every flick of his gaze. 

“Listen, if you hurt him, I will make your life a living hell,” The boy says, his face stoic and tone harsh, “I will cut your balls off and make you watch as I feed them to a pack of wolves. Do I make myself clear?” He finishes, tilting his head.

“Crystal,” Damen says, gulping nervously. The teen’s smile is vicious, his eyes light with mischief. 

“Good. Stay right here,” He says, his face bright and youthful as he turns to walk into the back of the shop. A few moments later, Laurent appears in a flurry of golden hair and pale, elegant limbs. He doesn't have his usual apron on, instead he was wearing a pair of black, paint splattered overalls that were worn over a short-sleeved, black and white striped shirt. His hair was lying across his shoulders, the ends curling ever so softly. His eyes lock with Damen’s and a hesitant smile forms on his lips. He was devastatingly gorgeous and it could bring Damen to his knees if he tried hard enough. 

“Hi,” Damen says quietly, smiling widely. Laurent looks over his body, his face carefully blank, though his cheeks turned an endearing shade of pink. 

“You're sweaty,” Laurent says in return, his slender fingers running into his golden hair, pushing a strand of it behind his ear. The movement makes one of the straps of his overalls fall off of his shoulder and Damen wants so badly to reach out and fix it for him. He wants any excuse to reach out and touch Laurent. 

“Yeah, I just finished a run,” Damen says, his voice a touch too breathy. Laurent wrinkles his nose at this, his thin arms crossing across his chest. 

“Hopefully you didn't knock anyone over this time,” Laurent says dismissively, raising an eyebrow. Damen laughs lightly at this, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No, not this time. I'm still sorry about that,” Damen shrugs, a soft smile forming, “Could I make it up to you?” The question makes a curious light flicker in his eyes, his head tilting to the side in contemplation.

“How would you make it up to me?” 

“Sit down with me? We can have coffee and talk?” Damen offers, his heart thumping against his chest at the idea of getting to know Laurent. Laurent huffs softly, a subtle frown forming on his lips. 

“What makes you think I'd want that?” He says, his chin jutting up in a challenge. Damen bites the inside of cheek, memories of their texts from yesterday flooding back into his mind. 

“Well, what do you want?” Damen asks in a low voice, the suggestion in his tone making Laurent look away quickly. Damen sees the corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly before they fall in line to the usual frown. 

“I suppose that would be alright,” Laurent says with a sigh, feigning inconvenience. He turns around suddenly, busy making their coffees. Damen doesn't know what to do but stand there and observe. Laurent stiffens ever so slightly, tossing a glance over his shoulder. 

“If we're doing this, I advise you to sit down and stop staring at me.” 

“Right, sorry,” Damen mumbles under his breath, his eyes scanning the available tables. The cafe wasn't that full, one or two tables taken inside and a couple more out on the patio. Assuming that Laurent would want this to be more private, Damen chooses a table furthest from the front door in a secluded corner. By the time Damen is seated and somewhat relaxed, Laurent walks over to him and gently sets down their drinks before taking a seat across from him. He slides Damen’s coffee toward him, his face soft and maybe even a tad bit shy. 

“I, uh, didn't know what you wanted so I made your order from the other day,” Laurent says softly, not looking Damen in the eye. Damen is endeared to say the least, his hand aching to reach out and touch Laurent’s. 

“That's great, thank you,” Damen says simply, taking a tentative sip, thankful that there was no rude picture drawn into the foam on top this time. The coffee was the perfect temperature, the flavor warm and velvety as he savors the taste. “You know, this is by far the best coffee shop I've ever been to?” Laurent blushes, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“I'll be sure to tell the owner,” Laurent says quietly, taking a sip of his own drink. Damen is entranced by his long, thin fingers and the way they wrap around his tea cup. He was elegantly made, every move he makes graceful. Damen is brought out of his thoughts when Laurent clears his throat, giving him a curious look, “Something on your mind?” Damen laughs softly, fingertips tapping on the dark wood of the table. 

“You,” Damen says earnestly, his heart clenching at the eye roll he gets as a response. Laurent takes another sip of his drink, his cheeks pleasantly pink. 

“You don't even know me.” 

“We can change that,” Damen suggests, smile small. Laurent stares at him, his eyes unwavering. 

“What if I don't want you to know me?” Laurent states more than asks, his face guarded. 

“Something tells me that you do. We wouldn't be sitting here if it were otherwise, right?” Damen shrugs, “And remember what I said? I won't take anything you're not willing to give in the first place.” The last statement makes Laurent sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly. 

“What do you want to know?” Laurent says in lieu of a response. He clasps his hands together, placing them in front of his teacup. 

“Everything,” Damen says, breathless, “but I'll settle for the basics for now. Last name?”

Laurent pauses for a moment, a hesitant look in his eye, “DeVere.” 

“Favorite color?” 

“...Blue” 

“Favorite animal?” 

Laurent gives him an exasperated look at this question, a small, shy smile forming after, “Uh, Salmon Shark?” 

“Favorite movie?” 

“Romeo and Juliet.” 

“Leonardo DiCaprio version?”

“Of course,” Laurent scoffs, smiling as he takes another sip of his drink. 

Damen feels like he's on cloud nine, his heart beating a mile a minute whenever Laurent so much as smiles. Laurent was beautiful when he smiled, his blue eyes had this joyous light, his lips curved into the most beautiful thing Damen’s ever seen. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-Two,” Laurent says carefully, the look on his face unreadable, “I think you know enough, for now. It’s my turn.” Damen raises his palms, giving Laurent a brilliant smile. 

“Ask away, I’m an open book.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I'm Twenty-Five.”

“Why did you move to Portland?” Laurent says without any pretense, his gaze unwavering. Damen feels an unexplainable chill run down his spine, his stomach churning at the memories. 

“I caught my ex-girlfriend fucking my brother,” Damen says, laughing humorlessly, “The whole thing was toxic and wrong. I wanted to start fresh, away from the bullshit.” Damen clenches his fist, the old anger coming to light again. Laurent’s eyes are emotionless, his jaw set in a hard line. 

“They clearly don’t appreciate or deserve you,” Laurent states matter-of-factly, staring down at his drink, “I’m...sorry that happened to you,” He says quietly, looking at Damen directly. He quickly averts his eyes again, his fingers playing with the handle of his teacup. 

“You’re not use to saying that,” Damen comments lightly, taking a sip from his own drink. Laurent shrugs his thin shoulders, nudging one of the black straps of his overalls off his shoulder again. He doesn’t both to fix it as he looks up at Damen again, an uneasy smile on his lips. 

“I’m not used to feeling sympathy for people,” He shrugs again, “But I don’t think you deserved that.” Damen smiles at that, resisting the urge to reach across the table and grab Laurent’s hand. Laurent smiles back, his face soft and warm and Damen knows he is so screwed. Laurent blushes, his eyes looking anywhere but at Damen. 

“Do you usually blush this much?” Damen asks suddenly, smirking at the indignant scoff he gets as a response. 

“Are you usually this annoying?” Laurent spouts back, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. Damen laughs, his own cheeks hurting from how hard he's smiling. 

“Usually no, just only to the people I think are cute,” He shrugs casually, “Are you usually covered in paint?” He adds, motioning to the splattering of color all down the front of his overalls. Laurent shrugs, sipping his drink. 

“Most of the time, yes,” Laurent says, laughing lightly, “I'm in art school part-time.” He says softly. Damen feels a new emotion bloom inside of his chest as he leans forwards in his chair, supporting his chin on his palms. 

“What do you study there?” Damen asks, already entranced by this new bit of information. 

“I mostly focus on studio art and sculpture,” Laurent replies somewhat shyly. 

“That's amazing, do you think I could see some of your work someday?” Damen asks, wide eyed. Laurent ducks his head, sighing to himself. 

“You can see some of it now,” He says, scooting back his chair. He's on his feet and halfway toward the exit before Damen even realizes it. He stands up abruptly, startling a couple sitting nearby as he follows Laurent out into the patio area. There's a light breeze when Damen steps outside, bits of sunlight gleaming against the glass tabletops. Laurent stops at a table, his fingers brushing against the design, “I painted these when the cafe first opened.” He says quietly, his fingers tracing the intricate designs. Damen is in awe of him. 

“And the owner just _let_ you do that?” Damen asks, sitting down at the table. Laurent laughs to himself, an unknown emotion forming in his eyes. 

“He encouraged it, actually. My brother was always supportive of my art,” He says solemnly. Damen's heart clenches at the tone of his voice. 

“Was?” Damen asks tentatively. 

“He died when I was eighteen,” Laurent says plainly, his face void of emotion, “I've owned this place ever since.” 

“And Nicaise?” Damen asks, remembering what the boy had said earlier. Laurent finally sits from where he's standing, his eyes focusing somewhere over Damen’s head. 

“Auguste’s son. I've been his guardian since he died,” Laurent says, laughing to himself lightly, “He always says he hates working here, but I know he loves it. It reminds him of his dad.” 

“And your brother?” 

Laurent gives him a sad smile, his eyes looking down at his hands, “Yes.” Damen does reach over this time, taking one of Laurent’s hands in his. Laurent jumps at the contact, but he doesn't pull away. 

“Thank you for telling me this, all of this,” Damen says, smiling softly. Laurent shrugs his shoulders, smiling back half-heartedly. 

“I feel like I can trust you,” Laurent nearly whispers, squeezing Damen’s hand. Damen squeezes back, beaming. 

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!  
> I'm thinking that I'm going to wrap this story up within the next 2 chapters!  
> The texting part of this was so much fun for me to write and really is kind of a shoutout to [A Point to Happiness](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/10491447/chapters/23143629) which is a mostly texting based fic and it's so good and lovely and so sweet!! I definitely recommend if you haven't read it already!!  
> Kudos are very much appreciated! Comments are appreciated too and really help me to be motivated to write!  
> If you wanna chat with me about anything, my tumblr is [Blissless-Oblivion](http://www.blissless-oblivion.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I've been gone for almost 3 months??? I don't know what you're talking about. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Also as a reminder for the texting: 
> 
> **Laurent is bold**  
>  Damen is regular text 
> 
> Also there is some foreign language use later and the translation for those are in the ending notes!

Early the next morning

**[2:35]: Damianos.**

**[2:40]: Damianos.**

**[2:53]: Damen.**

[2:56]: Hey!

[2:56]: Sorry, I was sorta sleeping

**[2:57]: Fuck, I forgot people usually do that at this time. Sorry.**

[2:58]: Its okay. Are you alright?

**[2:59]: I’m fine, I guess. I just…**

**[3:00]: Fuck, I don’t even know why I texted you. Please, go back to sleep.**

[3:00]: Rough night?

**[3:01]: Something like that.**

**[3:01]: I’m sorry I woke you.**

[3:02]: Its fine Laurent. Whenever you need me, im here

**[3:03]: You barely know me.**

[3:03]: I know you enough to care and thats good enough for me

[3:03]: Whats on your mind?

 

[3:10]: Was that a dumb question or have you gone back to sleep?

**[3:11]: No, I’m still awake unfortunately. Sorry, I’m just...frustrated?**

[3:12]: about?

**[3:13]: I’d rather not disclose. I have to keep some secrets to myself.**

[3:14]: Beautiful and elusive. A deadly combination

[3:15]: But you don’t have to tell me anything you dont want to. Honestly if you told me who killed 2pac right now id probably forget

**[3:16]: These are text messages, idiot.**

**[3:16]: Also, I find it remarkable how you think I could know who murdered Tupac?**

[3:17]: Yea true, I didnt think that through tbh

[3:17]: And youre the elusive one here, that could be one of your many secrets

**[3:18]: Private is not the same as elusive.**

[3:19]: Either way its sexy

**[3:19]: Are you usually this idiotic and bad at flirting?**

[3:19]: Ill have you know it is 3am so dont expect spectacular intelligence from me atm

[3:19]: And im not bad at flirting :-(((((

**[3:20]: Trust me, I don’t expect spectacular intelligence from you in general.**

[3:21]: Rude :-(

[3:22]: Youre lucky youre cute. I wont take this abuse from just anyone

**[3:23]: I feel so honored, truly.**

**[3:23]: This is helping.**

[3:24]: With what?

**[3:24]: I needed to be distracted.**

[3:25]: I’m glad I could help you !!

**[3:25]: Distract me more. Where do you work?**

[3:26]: I work security at a few clubs in the city

[3:26]: Actually tonight was interesting. This guy was trying to start a fight with pretty much every security guard in the club. I fucking got pineapple chunks thrown at me

[3:26]: Pineapple. Chunks.

**[3:30]: I’m sorry, I was busy laughing my ass off.**

[3:31]: Laughing at my abuse, sadistic bastard

**[3:31]: What happened to the guy?**

[3:32]: I threw his ass out around 1am. Luckily it was at the end of my shift and I could fucking go wash off the pineapple juice coating my body.

**[3:33]: What time did you get home?**

[3:34]: At home by 1:30, in bed by 2 i think

**[3:34]: And I fucking woke you up at 2:30, I’m sorry.**

[3:35]: Babe its fine. Seriously. Whenever you need me Ill be there

**[3:37]: Babe?**

[3:37]: Too much?

**[3:38]: A bit.**

[3:38]: Sorry it was a slip of the tongue

[3:38]: Or fingers ?

**[3:39]: It’s okay.**

**[3:40]: I don’t mind it...I don’t think.**

[3:41]: :-D Babe babe babe babe baaaaaabe babe babe !!!!!

**[3:42]: I think I mind now, thank you.**

[3:42]: Sorry babe ;-)

**[3:43]: You’re awful.**

[3:43]: Only for you babe <33333

**[3:44]: I’m going to try and sleep now. Thank you.**

[3:45]: Aw cant you stay up for a lil longer? I wanna see how much I can embarrass you with my apparent bad flirting

**[3:45]: No, go to sleep, Damianos.**

[3:46]: I bet youre blushing, are you blushing?

**[3:46]: Perhaps. It’s not like I’d tell you even if I was.**

[3:47]: Send me a picture I bet you look lovely <333

**[3:49]: [Image sent]**

[3:50]: I knew it would be you flipping me off

**[3:51]: Go. To. Sleep.**

[3:52]: Sleep well babe

**[3:53]: Goodnight, Damianos.**

=

“Morning,” Damen says at breakfast hours later, humming under his breath as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Nikandros gives him a suspicious look as he shoves a piece of toast in his mouth.

“You’re in a good mood,” Nik comments lightly, mumbling as he chews, “Who sucked your dick last night?” Damen sputters at the question, laughing softly. He settles into the chair opposite of Nikandros’, reaching over to steal a piece of his bacon.

“No one sucked my dick, I’m just happy,” Damen says simply, taking a bite of the bacon. Nikandros rolls his eyes, sipping on his orange juice.

“Let me guess, barista boy?” He snorts, rolling his eyes again at the way Damen’s face lights up.

“His name is Laurent,” Damen huffs, eating the rest of the bacon, “And maybe.” Nik shakes his head, leaning back in his chair as he raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

“So…? What happened? He’s done something to make you this fucking irritating,” Nikandros snorts, huffing out a laugh when Damen kicks him under the table. Damen shrugs his shoulders feebly, smiling into his coffee.

“He texted me at like two in the morning because he needed a distraction,” Damen says it as casually as he could, but he knew he couldn't keep the dreamy expression from forming on his face. Nikandros looks even more disgusted than before, shaking his head as he finishes his breakfast.

“So he deprived you of sleep and that makes you happy?” Nik laughs, sighing to himself.

“It means that he likes talking to me,” Damen reasons, “it's kind of hard to read him, but this is a definite sign that he's as interested in me as I am in him,” Damen adds, “maybe.”

“Maybe?” Nik mocks, shaking his head as he gets up from the table. He walks over to the sink, dumping his dishes into it before turning around. He leans on the counter, his mouth forming a frown.

“What? I’ve worked with less; much less,” Damen snorts, leaning back in his chair. He fixes Nikandros with mirroring frown, sipping his coffee. Nikandros slumps his shoulders, heaving a big sigh.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing, Damianos,” Nik says lowly, giving Damen a stern look before walking into the hallway and back to his room. Damen sighs to himself, sitting back in his chair.

“I hope I know too,” Damen says to himself. Just as he’s about to put his mug into the sink, he gets a text.

**[10:45]: What are you doing this evening?**

[10:46]: i have no idea. I don’t work and Nik does so ill probably be sitting in my living room playing video games

[10:46]: why? do you wanna hang out or something???

**[10:47]: Maybe.**

[10:47]: :-DDDDDDD

**[10:48]: Nicaise is spending the night at a friend’s house and I don’t have any classes tonight. Would you...want to go out? It’s okay if you don’t.**

[10:49]: the fact that you think I would ever turn down a chance to spend time with you horrifies me tbh

[10:49]: How you wound me :-(((

[10:49]: I would love to go out with you babe <33

**[10:50]: I had to make sure to give you a way out. I’m not use to this sort of thing, Damianos.**

[10:51]: what sort of thing?

**[10:51]: You know what.**

[10:52]: Hmmmmm maybe

[10:52]: but indulge me pls

**[10:56]: Relationships, going out on dates, people liking me. That sort of thing.**

[10:57]: well you should get use to it because i like you and im not going anywhere if you dont want me to

[10:58]: So is this a date?! :-DDDDDD

**[10:58]: Do you want it to be a date?**

[10:59]: Fuck yes

**[10:59]: Okay, then. It’s a date.**

**[11:00]: The cafe closes at 6pm. Meet me after?**

[11:01]: ill be there babe

**[11:02]: Good. See you then.**

[11:03]: <3

 

**[12:15]: <3**

[12:17]: :-D!!!!!!

=

 

Damen is more excited than he has ever been in his entire life. He's practically vibrating with nerves as he walks down to the cafe. He puts his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket (the one that makes him look even more muscled than he already his), trying and failing to keep the insatiable smile off of his face. He gets to the coffee shop quicker than expected, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He stands on the sidewalk, deciding whether or not he should go in or not. The sky is its usual grey overcast, bits of the evening sun peaking through occasionally. It was a gloomy day, the vibrant patio area seemingly out of place in the gray scale of the city around it. He looks into the windows of the cafe, his smile growing softer when he sees a familiar blond head. Laurent is busy in his work, his back turned as he wipes down tables. Damen's feet move before he even realizes it, walking towards the door and he's inside the cozy little cafe by the time his brain catches up. Laurent is still cleaning, though he does notice the presence in the room.

“We’re closed for the day,” Laurent says in a calm voice, moving a few coffee mugs back towards the counter.

“That's a shame, I was in the mood for an evening coffee,” Damen says in a low voice. There's a skip in Laurent’s step, his shoulders tense as he looks back. He blushes softly, a small, delicate smile on his lips.

“You're early,” Laurent says in a breathy tone, clearing his throat before cooling his face into something casual and mildly arrogant.

“And you're beautiful,” Damen throws back easily, delighting in the way Laurent huffs and quickly looks away. He hastily makes his way behind the counter, focusing on his new task of cleaning out coffee mugs.

“And you're still bad at flirting,” Laurent replies in a clipped tone, though Damen can still hear the slight tremor in his voice. Damen laughs, walking over until he can lean against the front counter. Damen feels warm all over, his eyes raking appreciatively down the length of Laurent’s back. He can’t help but stare at his ass, it was a very nice one. Laurent laughs all of a sudden, the sound light and gentle, bringing Damen in.

“What?” Damen says in a dreamy tone, smiling when Laurent looks at him over his shoulder.

“I can practically feel your eyes drilling a hole into my backside,” Laurent huffs, though he can’t stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. Damen shrugs his shoulders feebly, giving him a lazy grin.

“I can’t help it, you’re perfect,” Damen sighs, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Laurent rolls his eyes again, turning back towards the sink.

“You don’t know anything about me, Damianos,” Laurent calls, his tone leisure, “I am far from perfect,” He adds quietly. Damen huffs softly, deciding not to start their date out with an argument. He waits patiently, humming to himself as Laurent continues his duties. He looks up from his phone when he finally hears the water stop. He gives Laurent a smile, one that Laurent returns shyly. He rushes into the back and emerges seconds later, apron free and his golden hair tied into a bun. He was wearing a dark navy turtleneck, the sleeves so long that they covered most of his hands; black jeans that clung beautifully to his long legs, and checkered black and white sneakers that made Damen happier than he ever expected to be.

“You look great,” Damen says, clearing his throat. Laurent crosses his arms over his chest as he rolls his eyes again.

“Thanks,” Laurent says politely, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly, “You don’t look too terrible.” He snorts, walking around the counter. He slides into the spot next to Damen, his blue eyes jaded as he looks up at him. Damen has the strongest urge to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer, but he refrains, knowing that the gesture probably wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Anything for you, babe,” Damen hums lightly, winking as he turns to make his way towards the door.

“Idiot,” Laurent huffs under his breath, following wordlessly behind. Once they're outside, Laurent turns around and quickly locks the doors. Once they're locked, he turns back around, quirking an eyebrow at Damen.

“Where to, lover?” Laurent asks, a smirk forming on his perfect lips when Damen gulps. Damen shrugs his shoulders, walking backwards as he tries to think. He flails when he feels the fence dig into his back, making Laurent laugh abruptly, loud and bright.

“I was thinking that we could just go for a walk, maybe get dinner afterwards?” Damen suggests lightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A soft look forms on Laurent’s face, his lips curving up into a gentle smile. This man was gorgeous.

“Okay,” Laurent says softly, slipping past Damen and out the gate.

Laurent is halfway down the street by the time Damen realizes it.

=

They somehow end up at a park, the sun nearly gone from the sky. The air was calm and breezy, the bits of hair that escaped Laurent’s bun being carried by it. Damen’s heart skipped a beat whenever he laid eyes on him; he was absolutely gorgeous. Laurent is strolling casually next to him, his face content and relaxed. He notices Damen’s lingering gaze and laughs, the sound light and full of fondness.

“It’s rude to stare,” Laurent comments lightly, his gaze flicking between Damen and the path they were on. Damen sighs softly, a warm smile forming on his lips.

“I didn’t know it was rude to stare at works of art,” Damen replies easily, earning himself a pinch to the side. The action makes Damen burst into laughter, a similar but more contained excitement mirrored on Laurent’s face.

“God, you’re awful,” Laurent scoffs, though his cheeks turn a soft pink. The pink of his cheeks deepens when he feels Damen slide an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his side.

“You like it,” Damen says matter-of-factly, winking down at him. Laurent doesn’t say anything in return, his silence answer enough.

“There’s a reason we came to this park,” Laurent says after a while, the path turning into soft dirt instead of the gravel they were on earlier. Damen raises an eyebrow in question. Laurent releases himself from Damen’s grip, his slender fingers reaching out for Damen’s hand. He slots his fingers in between Damen’s, pulling him along wordlessly.

“You’re holding my hand.”

“And you’re still and idiot.”

“You’re holding an idiot’s hand.”

“That I am,” Laurent says, squeezing Damen’s hand for emphasis.

“This is nice, we should be doing this like all the time,” Damen comments, smiling even wider at the eye roll he gets in response.

They get to a clearing before Laurent could respond. Damen looks around, the forest dense around them. The grey sky made the forest look more dense than it already was, the trees nearly black in contrast to everything else. He gives Laurent another curious look.

“You’re not going to kill me and leave my body in the woods, are you?” Damen asks, gulping at the laugh Laurent gives as a response. Laurent turns to give him a wicked look, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“No, I would probably chop up your body and scatter the parts throughout the city,” Laurent deadpans, a wolfish grin forming after. Damen laughs nervously, the hand holding Laurent’s squeezing tighter.

They walk a bit further into the forest until they come across a waterfall that formed a small pond. The area quiet and secluded, the path so well hidden, that there appeared to be no path at all.

“This is my favorite spot,” Laurent says softly, releasing Damen’s hand. He walks further to the edge of the pond, stepping over rocks that lined it until he found one that was relatively dry. He looks over to Damen, patting the spot next to him. Damen can’t help but pull out his phone and take a picture of him. When he puts it away, Laurent is giving him a funny look.

“Sorry, I had to,” Damen says once he is settled in the spot next to him, “You looked like a siren on the shore of some island luring seamen to their death.” Laurent tilted his head, giving Damen another look before bursting out into laughter. He leans his head on Damen’s shoulder after, his body still rumbling with unvoiced amusement.

“You really are the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met,” Laurent giggles softly, sighing in content after. Damen wraps an arm around his thin shoulders, leaning his cheek carefully on top of his head.

“Why is this your favorite spot?” Damen asks, feeling warm all over with Laurent in his arms. Laurent is quiet for a moment, his body still. He seemed to be thinking, contemplating on whether or not to tell Damen the truth.

“It reminds me of when I was younger,” Laurent says, his voice soft, “Auguste and I used to play by a pond similar to this one as children, it was right behind our house when we still lived in France.”

“You’re French?” Damen asks calmly, trying to make sense of that information in his head. Laurent nods once, shifting in his spot before he leans more into Damen’s side.

“Yes, I grew up in a small town outside of Nice,” Laurent says simply, “I miss it.” Damen squeezes his shoulder once, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Laurent’s head.

“Say something in French,” Damen says suddenly, “Please.” Laurent huffs out a weak laugh, untangling himself from Damen’s embrace. He locks eyes with Damen before looking off into the distance.

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m’aimes,” Laurent says quickly and concisely, the slight lilt in his voice becoming a strong accent. Laurent looks back again and Damen smiles softly, Laurent mirroring him.

  
“I have no idea what you just said, but your accent is hot,” Damen laughs, pulling Laurent into his side again. Laurent scoffs, shaking his head softly.

“Animal,” He whispers under his breath, pressing his face into the side of Damen’s neck. Damen’s heart clenches at the action, his pulse rabbiting.

“I understand what you mean though, I miss Greece,” Damen says after a while, staring at the waterfall, “I mean, I was a baby when my family moved, but from all the stories that I’ve heard, I do miss it in a way.”

“Say something in Greek,” Laurent mumbles, mimicking Damen’s question. Damen snorts, his fingers curling around Laurent’s hip.

“Νομίζω ότι πέφτω για σένα,” Damen says quietly, looking down at Laurent. Laurent is smiling softly up at him, his whole body practically glowing with pleasure.

“Sounds beautiful,” Laurent whispers, closing his eyes. Damen laughs, his heart skipping a beat.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Damen sighs, kissing the top of Laurent’s head. Laurent freezes, leaning back until he could lock eyes with Damen. He stares at him, his eyes half-lidded. He stares at him for another second before he leans forward, pressing his lips against Damen’s. Damen kisses Laurent sweetly, building up a slow rhythm until he could coax Laurent’s mouth open with the tip of his tongue. Laurent sighs into the kiss, his cold, slender fingers finding their way into the wild curls of Damen’s hair. Damen moans at the feeling, pushing more instantly into his mouth.

“Damianos,” Laurent mumbles into his mouth, his breath hitching when Damen’s hands creep underneath his shirt, pressing firmly into his hips.

They kiss until their lips feel numb and the forest is in complete darkness. Damen feels high off of Laurent’s lips and the sweet taste of his tongue. Laurent is similarly dazed, his sharp blue eyes unfocused around the edges.

“We should be doing that more often too,” Damen huffs, pressing his forehead against Laurent’s. Laurent laughs once before leaning in for another lingering kiss.

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> The French translates to, "I don't understand why you like me"  
> The Greek translates (roughly) to, "I think I'm falling for you." 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT IT IS FINALLY HERE. This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so far.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I recently started college! Moving in and adjusting to college life needed my undivided attention for a while, so it was kind of hard to write during that time. 
> 
> I can't tell you when I'll update again, but I can say that there WILL be an update!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated and comments are totally rad and always welcomed!! <3333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of a night Damen didn't want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Let's all ignore the fact that I've been gone for 10 months, cool? Cool.] 
> 
> There's texting towards the end of this!  
> For clarity; 
> 
> Damen is regular text  
>  **Laurent is bold text**
> 
> Enjoy! And sorry for the wait!! <3

Damen feels warm and light like a spring breeze, his fingers squeezing Laurent’s. Laurent looks over once, a small, sweet smile on his lips. The two somehow found their way out of the forest, their hands clasped tightly. They walked more of the city, stopping occasionally when Damen couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Laurent until his breath went heavy and his lips were a deep, swollen red.

By the fourth time they stopped, this time in front of a seedy bar, Laurent stops Damen’s assault with a firm hand to the chest.

“Enough,” Laurent laughs lightly, his lips still a deep red from earlier, “I’d rather not have my lips permanently bruised.” Damen rolls his eyes playfully before leaning away, favoring to simply put his arm around his waist.

“Sorry, I just can’t resist,” Damen shrugs, squeezing Laurent’s side. Laurent’s cheeks go bright red, his teeth digging into his swollen lower lip.

“Brute,” Laurent says under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation. Damen sighs happily, stealing one more kiss before he guides Laurent along again. “It doesn’t surprise me that you’re not a fan of public displays of affection,” Damen chides, laughing to himself at the scowl Laurent gives him. Laurent sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

“I like to keep my love life private.” Laurent says simply, “I like to keep many things private, but especially things like...this,” Laurent says quietly, eyeing Damen quickly. Damen’s stomach tightens, his heart beating against his chest. “What goes on between two people is theirs and theirs alone; no one else has the right to see such a precious thing,” Laurent huffs, his cheeks a tender blush color. Damen hides the smile forming on his lips, his eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of it.

“So basically, what you’re saying is that-”

“You’re mine,” Laurent interrupts, unwavering, “And mine alone. What happens between us stays between us.”

“I never would have guessed you to be the possessive type,” Damen comments lightly, ignoring the heat building in his abdomen,“It’s sexy.” Laurent rolls his eyes, a self-satisfied smirk forming on his lips.

“Yes well, I’ve never felt this...strongly for a person in my life. I think what we could have is something special, and I want to do everything that I can to protect it.” Laurent murmurs, lashes fanning against his cheeks. Damen stops suddenly, looking wildly before pulling Laurent into a nearby alleyway. Laurent has a frightful look in his eyes, mouth set in surprise. Damen places his forehead against Laurent’s, closing his eyes. Laurent’s breath slows, sighing heavily as he places his hands against Damen’s cheeks. They stay silent for a long moment, Damen’s arms wrapping around Laurent’s waist.

“It’s moments like this that I don’t want people to see,” Laurents breathes, nosing the side of Damen’s chin, “Only us.”

“Okay,” Damen sighs, kissing Laurent’s forehead. Laurent backs away an inch, his sapphire eyes unguarded.

“I’m yours too, if you’ll have me,” Laurent whispers, voice like liquid gold. Damen smiles, nodding his head. He bends down to give Laurent another kiss, this one more sweet.

“Okay,” Damen says again; it’s the only thing he can say. A tender smile forms on Laurent’s lips, forming like a languid tide.

“This terrifies me, you know.” Laurent sighs again, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck, “This whole relationship...thing.” Damen nods, laughing softly to himself.

“Love is a scary thing,” Damen says lowly. Laurent nods softly, his fingers twisting into the curls at the nape of Damen’s neck, “But I’m here. I’ll always be here for you,” Damen adds. Laurent laughs humorlessly, a sad look forming in his eye.

“The last person who said that to me died.” Damen winces at that, watching as Laurent looks away as he subtly blinks back tears. He looks back up at Damen, a watery smile forming.

“I know you must miss him,” Damen says simply, thumb caressing the side of his pale face, “But he is still here for you and now you have me. I promise, no matter what happens between us, you can count on me to be there for you.”

Laurent simply huffs, blue eyes staring into Damen’s in disbelief. He looks away once, a small smile appearing when he looks back.

“Okay.”

=

 

A few hours later, the pouring rain finds Damen taking shelter with Laurent under a nearby park awning and a bag full of greasy fast food.

Laurent is electrifying, his smile easy and bright as he shakes out the water from his golden locks. He steals the large brown bag from Damen’s lap and proceeds to dig around until he can find the double cheeseburger with extra pickles that he ordered.

“Forgot to mention; it rains a lot in Oregon,” Laurent teases, sipping on his drink after. Damen scoffs, bumping Laurent with his shoulder before stealing back the bag and fishes out his own burger.

“I’m used to Cali weather; it only rains like every three months. I’ll learn to prepare...eventually.” Laurent laughs softly, his nimble fingers brushing his damp hair from his face. He takes a bite of his burger, licking his fingers after. He eyes Damen playfully, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You know, you’re the only person I think who can make eating a shitty fast food burger look graceful,” Damen thinks out loud, taking a bite of his own burger. Laurent scowls at him, his delicate tongue peaking out to wipe at the corners of his mouth. He sets his burger down and leans back of his hands, his torso slender and lithe; posture of lazy confidence.

“I’ll have you know - _Sal’s Burgers_ is the best in the city amongst the shitty fast food places,” Laurent huffs playfully, his chin jutting up and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Damen matches his smile, a tender feeling settling in his chest. He takes another bite of his burger and nods - it did taste pretty good.

“You’ll have to show me more of what this city has to offer.”

“I can show you the world, princess,” Laurent jokes offhandedly, blushing when he realizes that he said it out loud. He startles when Damen erupts in a booming laughter fit, his hand clutched over his mouth as he tries to contain himself. Laurent sits up, wrapping his arms around his torso self-consciously, his cheeks a beautiful scarlet as he tries to avoid Damen’s tender gaze, “It wasn’t that funny!”

Damen wipes at his eyes, his fingers urging to touch the golden boy across from him, “It was funny coming from you.” Laurent huffs in exasperation, a tiny smile forming as he looks at Damen from underneath his long, golden lashes; clumped together by the rain.

“You indulge me too much.” Laurent comments underneath his breath, his attention turning back to his food. Damen is beaming, burger long forgotten as he observes Laurent.

“I want nothing more than to indulge you.” Damen comments airily, leaning his back against the post of the awning. The rain around them doesn’t compare to the storm that appears in Laurent’s eyes. There is a mix of emotion, most Damen could not place. Laurent is quiet as he stares, nimble fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Why?”

“Because you deserve to be treated like gold,” Damen starts, leaning closer to Laurent. He takes his hand wordlessly, bringing it up to his lips, “My princess,” he whispers, kissing Laurent’s hand. The blond is in shock, his mouth closing and opening in small intervals, his brows furrowed. He blushes when he meets Damen’s eye and sees nothing but sincerity in them.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Laurent huffs, though there is a shakiness to his voice. He clears his throat, his outstretched hand quickly finding a place back in his lap.

“As long as I’m alive and you exist, it’s very much alive and kicking.” Damen says, winking playfully. Laurent fights the smile that dares to form on his lips, rolling his eyes out of habit than anything else.

“Shut up and eat, the food is getting cold.”

The rain eventually becomes less chaotic and more leisurely, a lazy downpour rolling over the park. The two finish their food, eventually deeming it safe enough to walk back towards the city without the threat of being completely soaked in seconds. Halfway through their walk back, Laurent begins to shake. Damen eyes him in question only to be met by a scowl, his thin arms wrapping around himself, his frown only deepening when when Damen wordlessly takes off his jacket and throws it across Laurent’s shoulders. The jacket nearly engulfs Laurent’s thin frame completely, almost like a cloak. Damen smiles at this before a coil of heat forms in his stomach at the mere sight of Laurent in his clothes. Laurent gives him a strange look, locking eyes until he comes to some sort of conclusion in his mind, shoving his long arms into the sleeves. He wraps the jacket around his tighter, the sleeves ending well over Laurent’s actual hands, so much so, that he has to roll them up quite a bit before being able to shove his hands into his pockets comfortably. Damen feels smug and prideful, snaking a possessive arm around Laurent’s waist as they continue to walk.

“You look nice in my clothes.” Damen comments off handedly, but Laurent can detect the arrogant tone in his voice.

“Who’s the possessive one now?” Laurent teases lightly, raising an eyebrow at Damen. He laughs, shaking his head slowly. He swoops down to peck Laurent on the temple and sighs.

“Do you think it’s sexy?” Damen asks after a while, Laurent scowling at him in response.

 

=

 

It’s late when they finally arrive at Laurent’s door.

Laurent leads him up the stairs to a stone faced townhouse, the clean lines and elegant design a clear sign of wealth. Laurent stops as they get to the large black door, turning to face Damen. He has a easy, youthful smile on his lips, making his whole face brighten with light. Damen matches his smile, his hand reaching out to move a piece of blond hair, slightly curled from the rain, away from his face. Laurent closes his eyes at the action, his smile widening.

“I had a...wonderful time tonight,” Laurent whispers softly, opening his eyes again, “you’re…” Laurent looks away, bashful. Damen kisses his cheek, his chin, his nose, and finally his lips; arms pulling him by the waist. Laurent tucks his head into the crook of Damen’s neck, his lips a soft whisper against the skin he finds there. He wraps his arms around Damen wordlessly as he sighs.

“This is the best night I’ve had in a long time,” Damen says tenderly, kissing Laurent’s hair. Laurent’s arms squeeze tighter as a result, exhaling a warm breath against Damen’s neck, “and I have you to thank for that.”

Laurent pulls back a bit, his blue eyes laser focused on Damen’s. A slow, cat-like grin forms on his face, making his eyes alluring without meaning to.

“The pleasure was mine, truly.” Laurent purrs, pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of Damen’s mouth. Damen swoops down to steal a kiss, and then another, and another, and another until Damen has Laurent’s back pressed against his door, his mouth tender and sweet. Laurent has his fingers, digging in Damen’s curls, pulling occasionally to the point that Damen starts to groan lowly into his mouth with pleasure. Damen nearly has his whole body pressed against Laurent, his thigh slowly easing its way between Laurent’s legs. Damen licks into Laurent’s mouth and earns a surprised gasp of pleasure, Laurent’s, fingers pulling harder on Damen’s curls as a result. Damen has to physically will himself to pull away, his forehead pressed against Laurent’s as a languid smile forms on his kiss swollen mouth.

“Either you go inside now or we’ll be out here all night.” Damen breathes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Laurent groans pitifully, his fingers playing with the curls at the nape of Damen’s neck. He attempts to continue their kiss but Damen pulls away, teasingly nipping at his nose when Laurent groans again. With a sense of finality, Laurent withdraws his hands from Damen’s hair, his arms resting at his sides with a pout.

“Fine, I guess you won’t have your way with me afterall tonight.” Laurent sighs, rolling his eyes before giving Damen a teasing smile as he turns to unlock his door. Damen laughs, ignoring the heat the curls around his gut. He leans against the door frame once Laurent is inside, a pleasant feeling settling in his chest. Laurent does the same, his head leaning against the door.

“So, will there be a second date?” Damen asks, his heart skipping a beat at the exasperated smile he gets from Laurent.

“Perhaps.You were...adequate,” Laurent huffs in disinterest, his looking him up and down with the same casual aloofness that lured Damen in in the first place. Laurent leans down, pressing a kiss to Damen’s lips sweetly, almost shy, “of course there will be.” he whispers against his lips. Just as quickly as he swooped down he leans away, his door halfway between them.

“Goodnight, Laurent.” Laurent smiles tenderly, closing the door more.

“Goodnight, Damen.” And with that, he shuts the door.

=

 

The whole walk back, Damen couldn’t help but think that his night was a dream, some twisted nightmare that his brain conjured up while he slept; but when he comes back home to a multitude of texts from a cranky, blond barista, he realizes that it wasn’t a dream.

 

**[12:45am]: I hope you’ve gotten home safely.**

 

**[12:50]: Damen?**

 

**[12:52]: Have you gotten mugged?**

 

**[12:55]: Damianos?**

**[12:56]: Lover?**

 

**[1:00]: Oh my god, you’re dead aren’t you?**

**[Missed call from Laurent deVere]**

**[1:02]: I hope that you’re phone is dead and not you.**

 

**[1:04]: Of course you’re probably someone who doesn’t charge their phone completely before they leave the house. It’s people like you whom I despise.**

 

Damen laughs as he settles into bed, pulling his blanket all the way up to his chin.

 

[1:06]: I’m fine babe, I just got in. My phone died in the middle of me trying to figure out where I was.

[1:06]: Lover? I like the sound of that ;)

 

**[1:07]: I hate you.**

**[1:07]: But I’m glad you’re okay. Idiot.**

 

[1:08]: Your empathy is endless

 

**[1:10]: What can I say? I’m an angel.**

 

[1:11]: More like a demon but its cool I like you all the same

[1:11]: Pitch fork and all

 

**[1:12]: I can tell you where you can stick the pitch fork. <3**

 

[1:13]: Oooooh kinky ;)

[1:13]: your full of surprises

 

**[1:14]: God, you’re insufferable. Go to sleep.**

**[1:14]: *You’re**

 

[1:16]: You get defensive on the topic of kinks. Noted.

 

[1:18]: Ill figure you out eventually Laurent deVere, kinks and all

 

**[1:20]: I’d like to see you try, lover.**

 

[1:21]: Challenge accepted, my prince ;)

 

**[1:24]: [Image sent]**

**[1:24]: Goodnight, Damen.**

 

[1:25]: I see a smile behind that middle finger!!!! You’re gorgeous <3

[1:26]: Goodnight babe

 

It wasn’t a dream or even a nightmare, but the sweet taste of the reality that Damen hoped would be permanent. And with that, he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't even know where to begin lmao. College and life just hit me really hard after my last update, so it was hard to find time and passion to write anything substantial. Quite frankly, I got the life sucked out of me and my depression hit an all time high as a result. I'm doing better now luckily, so I'm trying to get back into writing because it's genuinely something I love a lot and I missed writing for this story!!! 
> 
> I **WILL** finish this story, no matter how much time there is in between updates, I want to finish this for my sake and all of yours. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who still follows this story and wanted an update; you guys ultimately pushed me into finally make this happen, so thank you SO MUCH for that  <3 
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated and comments are encouraged! Pls! Chat with me! Tell me what you think! I crave feedback!!! 
> 
> I can't tell you when I'll be updating again, but I can ensure you there WILL BE AN UPDATE. 
> 
> Thank you so much again! <333333333


End file.
